


the sweetest feeling (i'll never let you go)

by em_stone17



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Death, F/F, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Mentions of homophobia, Sad, i wrote this with no sleep, i'm sorry for doing this, idk how to tag, yeah that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_stone17/pseuds/em_stone17
Summary: she was intimidating to say the least.chaewon could only find her perfect.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	the sweetest feeling (i'll never let you go)

_"this is seoul police station, may i speak to park chaewon?"_

  
  
  
  


"speaking."

  
  


\-----

  
  


a soft breeze hit chaewon's face as she walked down the busy streets of seoul. it was a cold afternoon in november as she stuffed her hands inside the pockets of her beige-colored coat. her feet felt like it has a mind on its own as it moves towards the direction of her destination naturally. it shows how much this place was frequently visited by her. 

she passed by numerous coffee shops, clothing stores and fast food restaurants. she only had one place in mind, though. 

her feet were slowing to a stop, her movements halted as the familiar shop lined her peripheral. looking towards the side, the familiar vintage store welcomed her vision. 

_cherry flavoured_.

smiling softly, she entered.

-

chaewon was looking through vinyls and tapes when the bell at the front of the shop sounded through the whole place.

a girl that's a tad lot taller than her slipped through the door. and the first thing chaewon noticed was that everything about her was black. 

her black wavy hair flowed down to her shoulders, bouncing at every step she takes. her right hand was stuffed in her heavy leather jacket while her left was holding a burning cigarette. a trail of smoke left her triangle-shaped lips, her dark eyes were sharp and calculating. from head to toe was she black. black shirt underneath her black leather jacket, black ripped jeans and black boots. 

she was intimidating to say the least.

chaewon could only find her perfect.

those dark eyes looked around the small shop. and alas, it landed on brown orbs staring at her curiously. chaewon didn't look away, neither did she. the blonde girl's assertiveness got her grinning.

and all it took was a lopsided grin for chaewon to melt. 

forcing her eyes away, she looked back down to the vinyl records she was holding. albums ranging back to the early 50s to modern times were in the racks, neatly arranged. 

the dark-haired girl already got her attention. with a drag of her cigarette, she slowly found her way sliding beside the petite blonde girl. 

the mix of smoke and roses invaded chaewon's senses. smirking slightly to herself as she realized the tall girl was already standing next to her. ignoring the presence beside her, she continued looking at the vinyl records in front of her.

"elvis presley? got an affinity for 50s music?" the girl pointed out the album she's currently holding. she moved to stare up at the taller girl, showing a small grin as she shrugged her shoulders.

"like it old school." she slips the record back down to its rack, moving to the other side of the aisle to look through more albums. the tall girl follows suit. "how 'bout you?" chaewon nonchalantly asked.

"more of a modern girl." she answered simply, puffing out smoke as she took another drag of her cigarette. chaewon tilted her head to look back at her again. 

"what do you exactly listen to?" chaewon asked again as she stared at the stick of cigarette in between the girl's plump red lips.

"the neighbourhood is one of my favorite bands." the dark-haired girl replied, smoke trailing out of her mouth with each and every word.

"the band with the song _sweater weather_?" the blonde girl asked, amused.

"they're more than that song, you know." the girl frowned, a pout cutely forming on her lips. chaewon carefully took the stick out of the tall girl's mouth and placed the cigarette butt in between hers. inhaling the drug as she puffed it out with ease. 

"you smoke?" the tall girl asked, not being able to hide her amusement. her eyes glinting with surprise as she watched the blonde girl take drag after drag.

"who doesn't?" she shot back.

"touché." was all the girl could reply. chaewon smiled triumphantly at this. taking another drag before speaking up again.

"the name's park chaewon." she introduced herself, her hand sticking out for the girl to shake.

"nice meeting you, miss park chaewon." the girl pleasantly said as she took a hold of the blonde girl's soft hand. shaking it gently as she introduced herself in return. "son hyejoo." 

taking back the cigarette stick from the blonde girl's lips, she placed it back where it really supposed to be— in between her lips. blowing out gray smoke, she smirked down confidently at her newfound interest.

"and if you don't mind me asking, may i get your number?"

  
  


\-----

  
  


"you're so cliché." chaewon giggled as she held onto hyejoo's arm delicately.

"café first dates are not cliché." the younger girl defended. "besides, i don't hear you complaining."

"i love coffee." chaewon muttered as she buried her head on the tall girl's leather-clad shoulder.

"exactly why this would be a perfect first date." hyejoo smiled cheerfully. chaewon gilded her hand down her arm, finding the warmth of hyejoo's hand better than her clothed biceps. intertwining their fingers, the younger girl smiled softly at the action.

-

this day was close to perfect in chaewon's books. 

_hyejoo was just too perfect_ ,

she clarifies herself.

how could things get any better than this? hyejoo was a perfect match for her. softest heart, warmest hands, tender eyes, and gentle touches. she was the best lover she could ask for. 

she couldn't wait to see what the future holds for them.

"hey there, beautiful." a low voice greeted chaewon, surprising the girl a bit. "did your date leave you?"

the man was sitting down on hyejoo's previous seat. the girl went to the restroom to pee as coffee ' _fucks up her bladder_ ' as she said. she frowned at the guy in front of her.

"no. my date did not leave me." the blonde girl coldy said. her attention turning back to her phone as she felt uncomfortable with the man still being around.

"then why are you alone here, pretty girl?" he tried again.

"and what the hell are you doing in my seat, you creep fuck?" chaewon's head snapped up at the voice. her eyes softened as she saw hyejoo standing beside the man in front of her. her eyes narrowed as she glared at the intruder.

"a pretty girl like you is a lesbian?" the stranger said in disbelief. disgust washing over his face as he kept eyeing the two girls.

"go fuck yourself." the blonde girl stood up in anger. a finger pointing at him threateningly.

"leave." hyejoo calmly said as she continued her glaring.

"fucking dykes." the man muttered, and chaewon couldn't take it anymore.

"i'll kill you for saying that." with her hands fisting the collar of his shirt, she spat angrily as her chest tightened painfully. the man coward in fear at the blonde girl's aggressiveness.

"chaewon." hyejoo whispered, carefully removing the blonde girl's hands off the man. 

"chae, let's go." the younger girl said again before pulling chaewon outside the shop. leaving to find a better place to hang out in.

_(_

_"i didn't ruin our first date, did i?" hyejoo asked worriedly. her thumb rubbing circles on chaewon's hand._

_"you could never."_

_)_

  
  


\-----

  
  


chaewon could get used to this. 

hyejoo's head was on her lap with a book in her hands. earbuds plugged in her ears as she reads the content of the pages silently. chaewon on the other hand was just listening to music with her own pair of red headsets. her right hand buried in the younger girl's dark long hair as her fingers massaged her scalp softly. 

she watched as hyejoo's face started to relax more as every moment passed. her eyes were slowly drooping as chaewon's actions made her feel sleepy. the blonde girl moved to put hyejoo's book out of her face so she would be able to look at the beauty of her girlfriend.

chaewon's fingers kept massaging her scalp, her other hand holding onto the girl's neck softly. her thumb making circular motions as she watched her girlfriend's eyes slowly closing. with a wide grin, the blonde girl moved her head down to kiss various places on hyejoo's face.

a kiss on her forehead, then her nose, her chubby cheeks, and lastly her lips. 

chaewon's eyes fluttered close as she kissed her girlfriend tenderly. she bit on her lower lip softly, eliciting a pleasant sound from the other girl. chaewon wasn't good with words, so she tried her best to convey her feelings through this kiss.

and hyejoo got the message loud and clear. 

pulling away, the younger girl was smiling from ear to ear. chaewon let go of her neck, going back to running her fingers through her dark and long hair.

hyejoo closed her eyes in content.

the nightmares of tomorrow still haven't dawned on her dreamlike state.

  
  


\-----

  
  


hyejoo has no idea when and where it all went wrong.

at first, it was only small arguments from things they disagreed with and things hyejoo didn't like when it came to chaewon.

  
  


(

chaewon has got a tight hold on the collar of her jacket. her soft kisses on her neck suddenly escalated to soft bites. 

hyejoo didn't mind it at first.

she didn't feel comfortable doing this at a public space, though. but she lets chaewon do whatever she wants as she loves the girl too much. 

she didn't complain. she didn't want to. but she can't help it when the older girl's bites on her jaw were progressively being aggressive. a little too possessive and a little too much for hyejoo to endure.

chaewon was inflicting pain on her by biting too hard. 

"chae…" hyejoo groaned in pain. chaewon only hummed absentmindedly as she continued leaving marks on her neck. she bit a part too hard that got hyejoo to push her off of her softly.

"stop." panting, hyejoo's hand shoots up to the spot where the older girl bit her. rubbing her thumb softly on the spot to ease the pain. chaewon was obviously disgruntled with hyejoo pushing her off.

"i thought you loved me?" chaewon exclaimed, her brows furrowed in anger.

"chaewon what the fuck?" hyejoo frowned in return. "of course i love you! it just hurts. you were biting too hard."

"i never heard you complain before." the blonde angrily spat. her hands were curled into fists as her eyes were on fire as she stared at hyejoo, pissed. the younger girl could only frown at her, disoriented by her sudden outburst.

"because it didn't hurt before. it did now." hyejoo calmly stated as her thumb kept rubbing her neck. her actions were in vain as this didn't help ease the pain at all.

"i don't believe you." chaewon said, her tone aggressive as she looked over at hyejoo in a possessive manner. her breathing was becoming erratic in reaction to the intensity of the situation.

she thinks hyejoo is lying.

and all hyejoo could do was be mad at her, too.

"then don't!" she spat at her, loudly. anger filling her up as she glared at the blonde girl. this pissed chaewon off more, her fists shaking as she cussed her out.

"fuck you!" she exclaimed. glaring at the taller girl one last time before turning to her heel, walking away in anger as hyejoo could only watch her in disbelief.

"fucking hell." hyejoo muttered. her fingers ran through her dark hair in frustration. her girlfriend's back became smaller and smaller to her vision as she kept walking farther away from her.

)

  
  


things might've gone all wrong.

but hyejoo could only see chaewon as the girl she had always loved.

  
  


(

black headphones covered her ears as she walked down the streets of seoul with a spring in her step. her hands stuffed inside her signature black leather jacket as the melodies of _lost in translation_ by _the neighbourhood_ played through her headphones.

she has been walking around with a permanent glee in her mood as she's planning to have a great night with her girlfriend. going from store to store as she checked out things to buy for chaewon.

as she was checking out an item at one of the aisles of the market, her right hand caught the velvety texture of the small box in her pocket.

smiling softly to herself, she couldn't wait to pop chaewon the question she so desired to ask for a while now.

)

  
  


hyejoo entered their shared apartment. her body moved lethargically across the small living room. tired as she just came back from work.

her girlfriend was sitting down on the couch as she watched the movie on the tv quietly. hyejoo realizing that she was late again to their friday movie nights. dropping her body down the leather couch, she looked up at the blonde girl that didn't bother to greet her.

"hey." she tried. "sorry. work's been a whirlfuck lately." she apologized with a soft voice, her eyes never leaving her girlfriend's side profile as chaewon only had a disappointed frown. anger and annoyance filled her to the brim as she ignored the younger girl. her eyes only focused on the television screen.

hyejoo sighed. her head dropped to chaewon's lap as she adjusted her body to a more comfortable lying position. the blonde girl immediately started pushing her shoulders.

"get off." she said, annoyed. hyejoo tiredly sat back up as she feared to be pushed down the floor. sitting silently beside the blonde girl, she watched the film with sad eyes.

_how did we end up like this?_

hyejoo could only wonder.

-

"hye?" 

"heyya, princess." the younger girl greeted her with a bright smile. 

"what are you doing here?" chaewon asked, disbelief washed over her face as hyejoo never came around to fetch her from work for months now.

"i got something for you." hyejoo said with a tone too mysterious. chaewon narrowed her eyes up at the dark-haired girl as she sipped some of her coffee.

"it couldn't wait at home?"

"well, it could but i couldn't so…" hyejoo said with a soft tone. her hand palming something inside her pocket. then suddenly, she's on one knee. "it's been rough— i know it has but i can't see myself with anyone else other than you. so if you want too— i hope you do. park chaewon, do you like the sound of you being my wife?"

she pulled out a small velvet box. opening it gently as a ring presented itself in the middle. a diamond adorned above the silver circle, it glimmered under the afternoon sun. 

chaewon couldn't believe what's happening right now. 

hyejoo was proposing to her. 

her eyes became crescents as her smile widened. her head nodding frantically as she hugged a still kneeling hyejoo to her stomach.

"yes, dummy!" she confirmed verbally. laughing loudly as hyejoo pulled away from their hug. her eyes shining as her gummy smile nearly blinded the blonde girl.

"c'mon let's go home." hyejoo said as she stood up, lifting chaewon off the ground immediately after. carrying her bridal style as she jogged back to their apartment with a giggling girl in her arms.

  
  


\-----

  
  


"who's the other girl!?" chaewon shouted as hyejoo breathed fire with this bold accusation against her.

"for fuck sake chaewon there's no other girl!" hyejoo shouted back. her throat feels like it's burning because of the alcohol and the unusual rise in tone of her voice. she wasn't used to screaming or shouting and this was too much for her vocal cords to manage.

"you're fucking lying!" the blonde girl spat angrily as she grabbed a fistful of hyejoo's white collar shirt. 

"i'm god damn not! i'm gonna fucking marry you and you think i'm cheating on you?!" hyejoo shouted, a matter-of-factly. her eyes were seething with fire as she couldn't understand where her fiancé was coming from.

"what the actual fuck park chaewon i'm in love with you and only fucking you!" the dark-haired girl continued to argue as chaewon looked like she was about to lose it.

"who else am i gonna fuck around with, huh? who!?" chaewon's eyes were slowly becoming unfocused as the younger girl continued screaming at her face.

"no one because there's only you in my eyes, chaewon!" hyejoo could only shout at her to try and get it through her skull that she's the only one she loves.

"you—" until she couldn't anymore.

she only stared at the blonde girl with wide eyes.

" _chaewon_." she muttered, barely a whisper.

"ch-chae—" dropping down to her knees, she looked up at the girl she loves the most with teary eyes.

" _chaewon_."

  
  


\-----

  
  


chaewon sat on the bed in her wedding dress. the alcohol taking over her system as everything around her seemed like a blur. her tear-stained face and ruffled blonde hair made her look mad. her emotionless brown eyes and stumbling steps made her seem dead.

_and maybe she was_.

the pounding at her apartment front door didn't stop. she can't do anything anymore.

it was time.

sitting down beside the unmoving body on the bed. dark dead eyes stared right through her eerily. crimson red blood coated the body's white shirt and the white comforters of the bed. her triangle-shaped lips were slightly parted open as her skin was turning paler by the moment.

chaewon still found her perfect even in this state.

she slipped on a ring on the girl's left ring finger. she then slipped on her own, smiling proudly at the golden shine the rings had. her left hand held onto the girl's tightly.

she looked at the shard of glass in her bloody right hand.

_i'm so sorry, hyejoo._

_but at least._

_we'll be together forever now, my love._

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii! this story was written after this song! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5O3wEo7CMUo
> 
> it's hotel ceiling by rixton and i remember loving this song years ago and i came back to get reminded that it had a dark and morbid and creepy story to it so yeah
> 
> i hope you enjoyed although this is angst


End file.
